In the construction of commercial and other types of building structures, the contractors and/or sub-contractors involved in the construction follow a building schedule so that one group of tradespersons does not interfere with a different group in attempting to accomplish their portion of the construction. For example, a heating/cooling contractor must oftentimes install his type of equipment in the same or contiguous spaces as a plumbing and/or electrical contractor. In this situation, the various trades are scheduled in accordance with well-known and understood practices. Many times, however, this scheduling gets fouled up due to circumstances beyond the control of those involved such as, for example, delays in delivery of equipment needed for a particular installation. Should one contractor effect an installation of equipment before another who should have made his first, a controversy may follow which affects the total project timetable. Those who work in this industry know only too well how such controversies affect their business.
The present inventive concept intends to substantially eliminate timetable controversies between at least a few of the building construction trades by the provision of a modular assembly which may be used either sequentially and/or concurrently by particular trades such that various projects may be timely completed and in a hassle-free manner.
It is, therefore, in accordance with one aspect of the present invention an object to provide a modular assembly comprised of elements which may be made from various materials and in standardized dimensions such as to be usable in various configurations by the construction trades.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, it is an object to provide a modular assembly comprised of elements each of which may be fabricated from readily available and economically purchased materials and in large quantities such that heating and cooling and lighting and communication systems may be installed in conjunction with fire-safety sprinkler system piping.
In accordance with still another aspect of the invention it is an object to provide a modular assembly applicable to the installation of fire-safety sprinkler piping, heating and cooling heat exchangers, and electrical lighting and communication fixtures and wiring wherein various elements of the modular assembly may be used by the persons involved as the installations of these functional systems are made.